


Mako?

by Nami



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something more in the mako, Cloud knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mako?

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has 100 words. I don't know why AO3 shows '98' o.O

Cloud’s sure that in the mako isn’t only mako. He doesn’t think about the famous SOLDIERs’ appetite or their ability so stay calm no matter what.

Every time he’s with his lovers and the heat is almost too much to bear – when he can only kiss, suck, lick, touch and can’t have enough – Angeal growls. It’s a needy, possessive sound of some kind of a predator which makes Cloud’s heart skip a bit and Zack jumps on the bed, whining like a beaten animal, leaving the cadet’s body for Angeal to devour it.

Not that Cloud minds it.


End file.
